Marvel Legacy Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist2 = Kevin Nowlan | CoverArtist3 = Richard Isanove | Production1_1 = Carlos Lao | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Legacy. That's the one word that keeps bouncing around my brain more than any other. The word that worries me. That keeps me awake at night. Which I'm sure sounds silly for someone my age. But lately I can't help it. I worry about whose legacy I should be aspiring to follow... in these very dark and trouble times. Or whose I should be running far away from. | Speaker = Valeria Richards | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Esad Ribic | Penciler1_2 = Steve McNiven | Penciler1_3 = Chris Samnee | Penciler1_4 = Russell Dauterman | Penciler1_5 = Alex Maleev | Penciler1_6 = Ed McGuinness | Penciler1_7 = Stuart Immonen | Penciler1_8 = Pepe Larraz | Penciler1_9 = Jim Cheung | Penciler1_10 = Daniel Acuña | Penciler1_11 = Greg Land | Penciler1_12 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Penciler1_13 = David Marquez | Inker1_1 = Esad Ribic | Inker1_2 = Steve McNiven | Inker1_3 = Chris Samnee | Inker1_4 = Russell Dauterman | Inker1_5 = Alex Maleev | Inker1_6 = Ed McGuinness | Inker1_7 = Wade von Grawbadger | Inker1_8 = Pepe Larraz | Inker1_9 = Jim Cheung | Inker1_10 = Daniel Acuña | Inker1_11 = Jay Leisten | Inker1_12 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Inker1_13 = David Marquez | Colourist1_1 = Matthew Wilson | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** }} ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** * * Supporting Characters: * ** Travis ** Numerous unnamed soldiers * ** Todd ** Bill ** Several unnamed agents * * * ** ** Numerous unnamed members * * * * * * * * ** Paul ** Unnamed other * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** Several unnamed members * Other Characters: * Unnamed Homo erectus * * Ghost Rider's mammoth * * * * * * ** * * Numerous unnamed Asgardians * Unnamed Royal Asgardian Vizier * * * Unnamed archaeologists * * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Trolls * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ***** ***** ****** ******* ******* ***** ****** ******* ******** ******* S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility ******** Sublevel Nine ******* ******* ******* Unnamed diner ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ********* ********** Midtown *********** ************ Roxxie Burger *********** ************ ********** *********** ************ ********** *********** ******* ******** ****** ******* **** **** **** ***** ***** ****** *** *** *** *** **** *** **** ***** *** **** ** Unidentified reality ** Unidentified reality Items: * * Odin-Force * * * * and * * * * prosthetic arm * and * * * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * Vehicles: * * * | Synopsis1 = During the Stone Age one million years ago, a Homo erectus tries to pick up Mjolnir and is shooed by Odin, who'd lost it there. He and the Phoenix start arguing about a huge menace that appeared on Midgard, and when Odin asks if any of the others survived the attack, everyone else comes up: they consist of a Black Panther, a Hulk-like Starbrand, a female Iron Fist, Agamotto and a Ghost Rider, whose ride, a mammoth, seemingly died during the confrontation with the mysterious foe. Agamotto explains that he knows the threat at hand: it's one of the Celestials, a race of almighty giants as old as time itself, but this one is more deranged and seems to be looking for something inside the Earth. Odin leads the group with the goal of killing the monster, forming a legacy that would get all the way to today's Avengers. Now, Robbie Reyes, the current Ghost Rider, wakes up from a dream where he was living his ancestor's life experience we just told. He finds himself in his car, being questioned by a cop. He impulsively decides to run away as he realizes he somehow went from Los Angeles to Cape Town, in South Africa. Suddenly, he's attacked by the current Starbrand of Earth, its inherent defense mechanism, who intends to protect his planet by keeping something that lays nearby hidden. Robbie is confused and tries to explain to Starbrand that he has no idea what he's talking about, but Starbrand seems determined to kill him. Robbie's car intervenes, attacking Starbrand and letting him transform in his superhero form. On Jotunheim, land of the Giants, Loki is addressing his fellow Giants to stand up to their name and stop being a giant disappointment. Tonight's mission will change the world's vision of them, as they are sent to Earth to retrieve a powerful object that will give them the power to change worlds. As the Giants pass through the portal, Loki explains that he's deceiving them, for he actually wants to save the world, believe it or not. In a classified location, two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are accessing a S.H.I.E.L.D. Storage Facility with a group of U.S. Army soldiers. Apparently, they're being tasked with moving every one of the crates storaged in the high-security location after S.H.I.E.L.D.'s shut down. There's one crate, #4-1939, that was never recorder and whose content is unknown, though, and it happens to be the one Loki's Giants are supposed to steal. The Giants, for the occasion of the mission rebaptized Black Ice Berserkers, teleport in and attack the soldiers. Fortunately, the soldiers have brought along superhuman back-up. Seconds later, the ceiling of Sublevel Nine, where the scuffle is taking place, is smashed by Mjolnir, and two of the Avengers, current Thor and Captain America, turn up, attacking the Giants. One of the foes takes a hostage, but is hit from behind by Ironheart, the "backup for the backup". Crate #4-1939 starts glowing with a blue light. In a diner in the middle of the desert, Steven Rogers is listening to Roxx news. They talk about a nationwide manhunt for Deadpool, the rise in popularity of Wilson Fisk as possible mayor of New York City, and, most importantly, they wonder where does Captain America hide. After his evil doppelganger subdued the US for Hydra, in fact, he's asked to asnwer for what was done in his name. In Asgardia, the "home of the Gods", the Odinson, previously known as Thor, is getting drunk. On a nearby Rainbow Bridge, one of the Royal Asgardian Viziers, whose job is to foresee the future, kills himself as he sees something unspeakable: he leaves this world saying: "Mangog is coming" and every Asgardian shivers without knowing why. In Dover, New Jersey, at a Stark Facility, Mary Jane Watson is urged to follow the security because of something that happened. Apparently, the comatose Tony Stark has vanished from his room and there were no signs of him waking up OR of anybody entering the room. The question is then, where is Tony Stark? Back to the fight between our time's Starbrand and Ghost Rider, while the former seems to be taking the upper hand in the dispute, he explains that the times ahead are going to try them all, reshaping everything they know, especially for those whose hosts were there from the beginning, like the two of them. In the Great Karoo Region, South Africa, two agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. on their last day are "babysitting" two archeologists, who appear to be about to excavate an uncanny finding. Suddenly, the Starbrand lands between them in an explosion: he's terrorized by the fact that the "fallen" is drawing him there and he resolves once again to not let the Rider find the location. After the scare, the archeologists decide to keep digging. In a Roxxie Burger restroom, Deadpool is asking forgiveness (in his own way...) to God for his sins, when he's attacked by policemen who intend to arrest him for the murder of agent Phil Coulson during the Secret Empire event. He's unimpressed, as he's riddled with bullets. At the Sanctum Sanctorum, Doctor Strange tells Iron Fist that someone tried to enter his sacred house, but fortunately his magic shrubbery stopped him. At the Avengers Mansion, Jarvis tells Nadia Van Dyne, a.k.a. the Wasp, that he feels something is wrong, although everything seems perfectly normal. He looks at the statue of the original Avengers, probably thinking a comeback to the origins of the team could do some good. Back to the fight between Avengers and Giants, the trio seems to be doing pretty well against Loki's allies, but one of them, hiding in the shadows, manages to escape with the craved crate. On top of a skyscraper in New York City, the two members of the Fantastic Four left on Earth, Ben Grimm and the Human Torch, discuss whether the world still needs the original superhero group or not, now that they have so many superhumans around. Ben answers there'll always be need for the Fantastic Four, then lights their symbol in the sky with a flare gun. In the Benhazin Star System on the planet of Bast, the Throneworld of the Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda, rests Birnin T'Challa. In New Mexico, at the Alpha Flight Deep Space Monitoring Station, while no-one is on monitor duty, a distress call by an unidentified voice comes from the planet Sakaar, asking for help from the Hulk, not realizing it is someone else whose energy signature they detected. In the scuffle between Starbrand and Ghost Rider, Starbrand seems to be winning, but suddenly Robbie's host takes control and attacks his rival with some penance. Starbrand feels all the people who died because of him and supposedly implodes, vanishing and leaving Robbie without his powers. He's totally confused by the whole situation, so he resolves to never sleep in his car again, as he enters, without knowing that, the aforementioned archaeological site. Here, the two archaeologists enter the cave they dug and find the Celestial fallen to Earth one million years ago. He wakes up and speaks the following words: "Summon... the final host. Cleanse them all." At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility, the head of the soldiers thanks the Avengers for saving them and capturing the Frozen Giants. Meanwhile, the one Giant who ran away with the case asks for Loki to open the portal and take him back home, but is run over by a beer truck. The Giant is furious, and ready to kill the driver, but he's easily defeated by him. The truck driver is, in fact, Logan, apparently back from the dead. As a confirmation, we see Jean Grey finding Logan's Adamantium cage, which had previously killed him, opened up. She then salutes the return of her old friend. Wolverine places a beer can inside the opened chest of the Giant and proceeds to open the crate, holding in his hands an Infinity Stone and saying "Ain't we a helluva pair?". While Gamora of the Guardians of the Galaxy realizes another Stone has been found, Loki enters the excavation site saying he would've liked a Stone of his own, but that there are other sources of power, like the Fallen Celestial. It repeats "Summon... the Final Host" and Loki agrees to it. The narrator of this whole story turns out to be none other than Valeria Richards, daughter of the Richards family and one of the builders of the new Multiverse after the Secret Wars. She ends her story by saying that never before in the history of the Universe cataclysm has been looming in so many different ways at the same time and never before heroes have appeared so uncapable of escaping them. She proceeds to create another universe and then races her brother, Franklin Richards to the next one. | Solicit = EVERYTHING STARTS HERE! It begins at the dawn of the human race, and ends with a child’s prayer! In between, empires fall, mysteries brew, secrets are revealed, quests are undertaken and legends are forged! All leading up to the dramatic return you’ve been waiting for — and one you’ve been dreading! Jason Aaron (MIGHTY THOR) and Esad Ribic (SECRET WARS) usher in a new dawn — one whose rays will touch every corner of the Marvel Universe in the days to come! MARVEL LEGACY: It’s everything you’ve been longing for — and more! | Notes = * For a complete overview of comics that follow up on this one-shot, go here. | Trivia = * The Infinity Gems are called Infinity Stones, much like their counterparts in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * On his truck, Wolverine has a book called Galactic Travel Guide. | Recommended = * Death of Wolverine * Secret Wars * Secret Empire | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included